Coming Home
by HEREtoPARTY
Summary: When David goes MIA on a mission in the military for almost a year, Kurt wonders if he should move on.  Lame summary.
1. Chapter 1

One Year.

Its been one year since David had gone missing in action. He had been on a mission with his sqaud when behind enemy lines something went wrong and he and all the others in the group went missing. At least that was all the military officals would tell him at the time and still to this day.

Kurt sighed as he looked to the river and rubbed his arms from the chilly breeze. He had forgotten to grab a jacket before he had left the house because his thoughts had been pre-occupied. After a year, Kurt had hoped he wouldn't still be waiting around for David to come home. He had hoped by now he woukd have moved on with his life like he had promised David he would, if anything were to happen to him.

But no. He still lived in the house that he and David had bought a year after dating. He still went to the same mechanic store since it was his father's shop. He still had roast beef Tuesdays, sandwich night Thursday, and pizza night Friday. He still had his gold diamond studded ring on his finger from when he and David had gotten married six years ago. He was still hoping. He took in a deep breath when he felt two little hands on his legs, and glanced down to see Penelope attempting to stand.

Before David had gone missing, they had found a woman whom wanted to have her baby adopted by a gay couple, and then a month before she birthed Penelope, David went missing. Kurt didn't know what to do, to keep her and move on from there or to say he was sorry and that he couldn't. However he decided to keep her, and in a month, she would be a year old.

In a month, it would be christmas time... Oh god. Kurt knelt down and lifted her into his arms and smiled at her. It was all he could do to keep from crying. She cooed and mummbled her baby talk while cuddling close to him and Kurt sighed as he turned from the river and headed up the trail to the place where his car was.

He looked both ways once he was at the highway passing and then ran across before any cars could come and pulled his keys out and unlocked the car. He opened the door to his Camary and then buckled Penelope in her carseat and got in. They were suppose to be on the way to grandpa's house but Kurt wanted to stop here first.

There were memories here. First date... last date... summer... proposal. Kurt bit his lip and took a deep breath before continuing down the strip of asphalt. He flipped his slightly longer hair and glanced in his rear view mirror to Penelope, whom was happily babbling to the giraffe that David had bought to give her before he left out to war.

He never thought the child could act like David as she had never met him in person. He blinked quickly to prevent from crying and looked back to the road. He stopped at a red light and then turned into the neighborhood he lived in as a child. Things never changed did they? He thought looking at the cookie cutter houses that hadn't changed. It was like a musem...

()

A series of screams, rose from the rubble and shots went off in a mocking way of a fire cracker celebrating independence, Independence my ass, Thought David as he wiped the blood off his jaw and looked around to figure out where he was. Somewhere in Iran... or... maybe Pakistan... He wasn't quiet sure. All he knew was: he was out of amo... he lost his group... and he was done. Ready to go home for sure now and possibly never come back.

He heard two woman speaking in Persian in a painiced tone as he hide on the side of a house near by. He looked around and then in his best way ran to the house across the dirt street. Shit... he thought as he turned and saw an American soldier with a M16A2 rifel to his head.

" State your name and your rank." the soldier said in a gruff tone and David couldn't help but smirk. This guy was obviously a new shipped out soldier.

" Karofsky, David-" he began when the gun was lowered and the guy looked at him in shock.

" Oh god! Yo-Your alive?" he said and then shook his head and pulled out his radio and fummbled with it for a moment until David took it away.

" Whose on the other line?" he asked and the kid stammered, " Michael Kelbold."

" Kelbold, Kelbold, Kelbold this is Karofsky, over." David stated and looked at the kid then away to look for a sign or something. " Hey kid where are we?" he asked.

" Iran... in Golestan..." he whispered.

" Kelbold. Send Over." said a thick heavily laced voice and David smiled.

" This is Officer Karofsky. I went missing in action and I need cordinates. Over."

" Karofsky?" David rolled his eyes. Why couldn't it be someone high ranked?

" Yes, I need cordinates! Over!" he said irratated.

The soldier stammered the lad. and lon. for him quickly before David knew where he was. "Come on. Were getting out of here." he stated and the star struck soldier nodded. " Sir,yes sir!"

David rolled his eyes and took one of his guns before leading him down a narrow ally. I'm coming home baby... he thought. I'm coming home.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt smiled watching Burt play with Penelope. He would lift her shirt and blow raseberries on her stomach causing a loud noise to raise from such a small body. David would have done that... he thought bitterly and turned away.

Lifting his head he gasped, hand fluttering to his chest as he took a step back seeing Blaine standing there wearing jeans and a cashmere shirt. Kurt blushed and shook his head as he laughed and stretched his arms out to Blaine and hugged his old friend. " Oh Blaine!" he laughed as Blaine curled his face into Kurt's neck making Kurt lean away.

Kurt looked at Puckerman and then Finn before pushing Blaine away still smiling. " When did you get back to Ohio? Why did you come back?" Kurt asked astonished anf then shook his head. " Oh gosh nevermind! Let me look at you!" he laughed giddy before cupping Blaine's cheeks.

He looked difference. More built and manly... his cheeks were slightly rough from his prickly aftershadow, and his hair was thicker. It wasn't slicked back either...

Blaine had moved to California right after they had graduated from college. After six years of dating, and a promise to be married, Kurt was bitter about it and waited for him. In fact he sillily waited for a year until he figured out that Blaine wasn't coming back to him. He didn't know what happened but something inside him snapped one day when he realized Blaine wasn't coming back and went back to Ohio, as he was still in Maine where he and Blaine live and schooled.

It was a week before everyone in Lima knew Kurt was back. Mercedes dragged him out to go shopping and explained that she and Azimio were getting married and she needed his help with a dress. Then Rachel did the same and told him about her and Puckerman's thriving relationship. After that it was Finn who came to him and asked him on the matter of Quinn's engagement ring.

Kurt was excited to be back. Being back was like having someone throughing him a big surprise party and showing Blaine wasn't needed to live, but then again someone came into his life.

***flashback***

_**" David..." Kurt whispered when he saw a figure in an uniform. He walked up to the man and smiled, oh my... **_

_**David turned when he heard his name and saw Kurt walking towards him and smiled. " Well look who came back to Lima!" he chuckled and then tilted his head down following Kurt's gaze of his black boots and then his camo suit. **_

_**" Oh my... you joined the army?" Kurt laughed and David nodded spreading his arms to show off uniform. " I originally came back to go to school however... I like being in the army so I'm just on leave." he shrugged and Kurt laughed. **_

_**" Sound's like you." Kurt teased and David looked at him disappointed. **_

_**" I thought we made ammends." he stated and Kurt blushed. **_

_**David stepped closer to him and lifted Kurt's head. " Are you with Blaine?" he asked quietly and Kurt's eyes widen.**_

_**" No..."**_

_**David's smile brightened, " Good." **_

_***flashback ends***_

" Kurt?" Blaine whispered raising his hand to Kurt's cheek to wipe the tear drop falling down Kurt's cheek.

" Sorry..." Kurt whispered and moved away from the Blaine as the tears came free flowing.

In Burt's arms Penelope began to whimper. She never let Kurt cry alone. It was like she knew why he was crying and was crying with him. Kurt shook his head and walked to his father and spreaded his arms to take Penelope in his arms, whom reached for her father in turn and they left for the guest bedroom.

Once the two were out of ear shot, Burt shook his head looking at Carole and the others. " No offence Blaine. But I'm not thrilled with you trying to get with Kurt. His husband's has almost been gone for a full year and your trying to come riding in and take him. I don't like it." he stated and Finn bit his lip.

No one- except Blaine- liked the idea. Not truely. But seeing Kurt as he was, was too much to deal with for most.

David smiled as he walked out of a meeting with military officer's. He had to explain about how he was taken hostage and transferred all around from Iraq, to Pakistan to Egypt to Iran. He had a few scars on his back that he had to show in the meeting and gave secert holding's for the enemy's of the United States. With this he had been told that in a matter of four hours a helicopter was coming to take him to Washington DC and that they would notify his husband of the finding of him.

He was so glad to be going home. He missed Kurt... David looked out to the crisp blue waters and shook his head. Oh how he missed Kurt. More then his manly pride would let him admit, but he missed him.

David rubbed his rough jaw and then grimmaced. He went into the meeting looking like... Oh god! he thought and went to find bathroom tolietries. Hell be damned of he went to Washington DC looking like this! Or went home to Kurt like this... He blushed. Kurt would have screamed and hide from him.

Kurt hated feeling his prickly cheeks, he wouldn't even kiss him if he had the rough skin. Maybe he wouldn't mind now... David looked up to the sky and made a hoot of joy. Kurt, I'm coming home.

(A/N: Just so no one reviews about the whole Gay husband and military thing going on in the story, in this story Don't Ask Don't Tell was omitted and Gay's have the right to be openly gay while serving the USA. Please Military experts don't attack me! None have yet but I'm just saying, I am only doing on more chapter where David's with the army the fourth chapter won't have much military influence.

Ok. Thanks! I just wanted to share that with my reader so if there was confusion in the open gay serving going on in my story I cleared it up.

David isn't CIA he's been in the army for a long time and is very good at what he does. New Bees know of David because of his amazing testing and high setting training times. Just to clear that up. I'm sorry for kind of letting Notice Me stop for the time being but I'm doing this as a class project (AKA my Final). Except I'm adding more things because you are all amazing and have pointed out gaps. Thank you, and look for the next chapter for this story as well as Notice Me soon. Fare Well!)


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt laid inmobblized in his sleep while Penelope played with two clinky bracelets she had found on Kurt's arm. She babbled and cooed clinking the two bracelets together when the door opened catching her short attention. Blaine walked in, checking on the two, about to leave as it was late and Burt was still giving him the evil look of father-disapproval.

Seeing Penelope awake, he stepped into the room and smiled at her. " Hey little girl." he whispered softly as Penelope lowered the two rings from her mouth and smiled. "Just like Kurt," he began, "Always love being the one awed." he said and petted her head. As his hand came across her soft spot she sqwirmed and adverted her head away like a normal baby. " Sorry," he whispered having forgotten about babies and such.

He then looked at Kurt and stroked his hair out of his face. " You haven't changed a bit..." he whispered and ran two fingers down his cheek when Penelope laid her head next to Kurt's. Blaine rested his hand on Kurt's shoulder as the baby girl practically kicked him away from Kurt so she could cuddle with him.

Kurt smiled feeling Penelope craddling close to him and lazily wrapped his arm around her. " Hey Nene..." he whispered lovingly into her hair and moved to hold her with two arms. Blaine shifted in his spot and Kurt's eyes popped open. " David?" he gasped and looked up to be disappointed. It was just Blaine.

How many nights would he wake up to some random noise and think it was David? Or woken to hope it was a dream and David would be there looking at him, waiting for him to wake up like he use to. Kurt craddled Penelope closer to his chest as Blaine sighed.

" Blaine what do you want?" Kurt whispered to break the silence and glanced at the other male. " I thought I made it very apparent that I wasn't in the mood to see you." He stated in the mind of half asleep, and the other half in the remembering memories. When he had said that to David...

" Oh was that what it was? I thought that was you saying 'Blaine I need your help because I don't know how to move on from here.'" Blaine said and stood up.

David didn't say that. He would grab him and kiss him as well as telling him to shut up when he fought. Blaine could never replace David. Ever. But maybe he did need a new friend to help him.

" Maybe..." Kurt admitted and continued stroking Penelope's hair. If there was a thing in the world the little girl like it was someone stroking her hair. She clutched her father's shirt in her tiny fists and mummered, " Dada."

Kurt flinched, everytime he heard her saw that it made him think of David. Damn he needed to move on. He did... would David mind... or would he be angry and infuriated that he had gone bavk to Blaine?

Kurt looked at Blaine but only saw his back as the door opened and Kurt saw Carole. " Kurt, some man of the Military is on the phone for you... He said he tried your house several time but couldn't get ahold of you. That'll be because you were here!" she laughed as Kurt sat up and Penelope looked at Carole and squealed crawling towards her.

Carole chuckled and lifted the infant into her arms and walked out of the room with her as Kurt got up and walked out to be followed by Blaine.

Kurt picked up the phone and lowered his head, " Hello... this is Kurt Karofsky." He whispered slightly. Oh god... They've found David's body and they want to know if I'd like to have it sent to me for a proper burrial or to be crimated. Kurt thought as he waited for the voice to reply to him.

" Sorry about the wait Mr. Karofsky, but I have some new news. We found David Karofsky today." the voice replied and Kurt's mind went into hyperdrive.

" Is he dead?" Breath.

" Is he ok?" Breath.

" Is he decent for an open coffin funeral?" Breath.

" Is he coming home so I can bury him?" Breath.

" Is he in peices?" Breath.

" Mr. Karofsky!" The voice screamed into his thoughts making him stop as he shook violently. He wiped his eyes and heard the personel take in a deep breath and Kurt felt his heart stop for a moment, " Lit. David Karofsky is alive and well. He's beening aired to Washington D.C. as we speak. From there he will leave to Lima, Ohio. That is, that is where you currently reside, correct?"

Kurt dropped the phone and fell to the floor as Burt looked out of the kitchen to him and gasped rushing towards him. " Kurt!"

Kurt looked up as Burt kneeled and when he grasped his shoulders Kurt let out a choked laugh. " David's coming home!" he shriked attempting to control himself.

Blaine looked at Carole and then at Kurt before bitting his lower lip and decided that this was his cue to leave. " Oh Kurt... I'm so sorry..." Burt whispered thinking he ment that David was dead.

" No Dad! No!" Kurt sobbed and laughed. " He's alive! He's coming home!" he laughed and ran his hands over his head in surprise. He gasped and picked up the phone quickly. " I'm sorry!" he stated and the man continued telling him David's flight number and what number he'd be landing and then said good night.

Kurt looked at Penelope and Carole then back at Burt. David was coming home! It was an early christmas present. David would finally meet his daughter, and he'd have him back. No real words could explain how he felt. No experience could either.

David's coming home! He told himself and smiled as Penelope cuddled to her grandmother with her gum smile he adored so much. David would love her. Or he'd be spending all her life learning to, Kurt told himself and kissed her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Kurt got home with Penelope his emotions, and mind were in over drive. Penelope, sensing his erratic-ness, wouldn't fall asleep and stayed up crawling around the house to be chased around by Kurt who, attempting to tire himself only chased the giggling child. Then it was fun.

He grabbed a blanket even and pretended to be a monster in the dim litted house and walked slowly as she crawled laughing from the kitchen to the dinning room, to the living room to the hallway. She was a super baby! Kurt thought. There was no way he could have ever laughed and crawled the way she was! He would have given up.

Gosh- Kurt stopped when he saw the time and then remembered something. He removed the blanket from his head and walked to the closet. Not noticing Kurt had stopped following her, Penelope had crawled into the living room and stopped sitting up and glanced around. " Dada..." she laughed thinking he was hiding somewhere again.

Kurt pulled out the banner from the closet he had made a long time and smiled. He had sowed on the green letters that spelled out " Welcome home Lieutenant!" He had been tempted to add "Sexy" at the end of the saying but he didn't. He had used paint to put his hand prints on it and they all came together as hearts.

Penelope began to cry when Kurt heard her and ran towards her crying and sighed heavily. " Nene..." he whispered and lifted her up as she whimpered, "Dada." He took her to the living room where the banner was and then looked for the paint.

()

David got off the plane from Washington D.C. in Ohio and sighed rubbing his neck. He had fallen asleep on the plane and he had done it in an awkward position. He looked up as he walked out of the tunnel and to baggage carriage when he saw a thin man holding a sign that made him forget about his things.

" Welcome Home Lietenant!" David laughed and Kurt bit his lip and David frowned. " What? Kurt get your ass over here and kiss me!" He demanded when Kurt folded the banner and moved aside to show a strolled.

David looked down and saw the beautiful baby girl that he had forgotten about. Her silky brown hair was curled at the ends and she was dead asleep im her seat holding her giraffe and the blanket he had picked out before he left for war.

He kneeled and covered his mouth, " S-she... she!" he whispered nearly crying. Oh god she was so beautiful. He stroked her cheek, to feel the softness, and baby fat that she had on her cheeks and then moved his hand to her hair. " She's... she so beautiful." he whispered and Kurt smiled.

He knew David was going to love her! Kurt sighed as he looked at them and then placed the banner in the basket underneath. " Ok Can I kiss you now?" Kurt asked and David broke his looks away from the baby.

" What's her name?" he asked standing up.

" Pen-penelope..." Kurt began as David stepped infront of him and then pushed his hair out of his face. The touch of David's rough hand to his cheek made him shiver. Oh god... " Penelope Anna-Lee Rose..." he continued as David smiled and lifted Kurt's chin. " Karofsky..."

David couldn't help but smile. How many nights had they faught over there soon to be daughter's name? Kurt absouletly hated the name Penelope. Yet here they were with a daughter Penelope. " So you named her Penelope." he whispered.

" Shut up." Kurt whispered and kissed him forcefully.

Their lips met in a sweet embrace and Kurt wrapped his arms around David's shoulders and kissed him deeper. He licked David's lower lip as he pulled on his hips pulling Kurt against him. Their mouths parted together and their tongue melted in each other's mouths.

David groaned tightened his grip on Kurt as wll as Kurt when a sneeze from the stroller broke them apart. " My god have I missed you..." David whispered and let go of Kurt as he moved to the front of the stroller and lifted Penelope's small body up. She was wearing pajamas that had feetsies and handsies that was bright pink with clouds.

"Dada..." she mummered and cuddled close to him when she saw David and looked at him for a long moment. David smiled at her and stroked her cheek and then her neck making her giggle and hide her neck and turn away from David.

David looked at Kurt and then covered his face when she turned and looked back and David discovered his face. " Peek-a-boo!" he said in a silly voice making her giggle.

" Nene... this is Dada." Kurt whispered and she looked at Kurt and then David.

She shook her head and cuddled to Kurt. " Dada..." she said and David sighed shrugging.

" Give her some time... she'll warm up to me... hopefully." David said hopefully and went to get his bag and then walked backed to them. " Lets go home." he whispered and Kurt blushed and kissed David's cheek.

" Say it..." he whispered resting his forehead on David's uniform. " Say it David..."

David smirked and when he felt Penelope lean on him as Kurt did. " I'm home baby..." he whispered hugging both. " I'm home..."

Kurt smiled brightly and looked at David and whispered seductively in his ear. " Just wait until we get home..." he whispered.

David smirked. Oh... he thought as Kurt pulled away and grabbed the stroller. Horny Kurt... mmmm. David thought wiggling his eyebrows and licked his lips following behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

David looked over at Kurt and smirked watching him. It seemed that Kurt had grown accustomed to looking in the rear view mirror to check on Penelope every five seconds. He would be driving the Camry and then his eyes would flash up to the mirror then back at the road. It was kind of cute but David was a little jealous.

Very slowly, David slid his hand over to Kurt's thigh with his palm up. Kurt looked down and relaxed back into his seat. He lowered his right hand and laced it with David's, he glanced over at him and smiled. " I'm... Oh gosh..." Kurt blushed and shook his head, tightening his hand's grip on David's.

David frowned, " What's wrong, Kurt?" he asked and Kurt looked at him and then back at the road.

" Why didn't you write..." Kurt said and pulled his hand away to focus on driving.

" What? Write?" David said trying to figure out what Kurt was talking about.

" Yes, Write!" Kurt said fustrated. His hands tightened on the steering wheel making his knuckles a whiteish pink as he bit his lip. " All that stupid priss at that lame head quarters would tell me was that you were missing and no one had connections to you and your group." He drove into the driveway and shut the engine off.

" I hate the army. How do you lose connection with someone?" Kurt demanded and looked at David. David was surprised to see Kurt's blue eyes red from exhaustion and tears that Kurt was letting break through yet. " You knew I was here!" He added and laid his head on the rim of the steering wheel. He took a deep breath and shook his head, " I didn't know what to do... You vanished... Penelope was on the way... I was a wreck. I broke so much crap-" he whispered and David put a hand on his back.

" What did you break?" David asked teasingly but Kurt thrusted his left hand up and turned his hand to show the weilding in three different spots on his wedding ring.

" Plyers are hard to use..." Kurt said and David froze. He broke his ring? David looked at Kurt and then the ring and got out of the car.

Kurt stayed there, with his head down. God, why was he such a blunt person? He thought when the door opened and David reached across and unbelted Penelope before taking her inside. Kurt shook his head and cupped his head. Why did he always have to lash out? Why couldn't he be happy? He looked up and unbelted himself and got out of the car.

He walked up to the door and turned to lock it when two beefy arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him away from the door, and then one arm wrapped behind his knees. " David! Stop! I can walk my self! No David!" Kurt hissed as David walked down the hall with him to their room. " David put me down!" David shook his head.

" No." he growled and laid Kurt on the bed and then laid above him. Kurt looked up at him and shook his head. " Be quiet..." he whispered and kissed the males lips. Kurt clutched the bed sheets and moved his head away.

" David-" he began got David continued down Kurt's throat.

" Stop talking Kurt." he whispered into his ear and Kurt blushed and whimpered as David pulled on his ear lobe.

Kurt bit on his lower lip, then laced his hands into David's hair. " Oh David..." He whispered and lifted David's head so he was kissing him.

David cupped Kurt's face as they both lost their senses. Kurt's hands unzipped and undid David's shirt and pushed it down David's big arms and then unbuttoned his pants. David's hand pulled Kurt shirt up and then ripped it over Kurt's head.

In a frenzy, their lips met and fought. Kurt pushed David over and strattled him and pushed David's pants down. He managed to get them off and reached up to pull down his boxers but David grabbed his upper arms and pulled him back up. Kurt whimpered at the roughness but wrapped his arms around him tight. " Mmm, Yes..." Kurt whispered and worked on David's under shirt.

Kurt fingers grazed David's torso and he groaned taking the under shirt and ripped it off. Literally. In a torn peice the shirt hit the floor. Kurt laughed and David smirked deviously rolling on top of Kurt. David undid Kurt's pants and in a swift movement both, pants and boxers, came off.

The chill air of the room hit his naked body and he groaned. " David..." he whispered and wrapped his legs around his waist and brought him down on him. " Fuck me..." he whispered when he say something black on David's shoulder and he pushed him away.

" What's on your back?" he asked and David smirked.

David turned and showed his tattoo that was in beautiful caligraphy that spelled out Kurt and David with a banner. Kurt blushed then hit him on the tat. " Why did you do that?" he demanded pretending to be mad but David merely pushed him back down.

" Be quiet you know you like it." he stated when kurt pushed his hands under David's boxers and cupped his firm ass.

" Maybe..." Kurt admitted as he pushed David's boxers down and sighed feeling David's warm tone body on top of his.

It had been so long... he thought as they battled with their mouths again. David took his time preparing Kurt before taking him. Their were tears, laughs, moans, screams and whimpers as they two rode up to exstacy together.

Kurt gasped clawing at his back as he hit his peak and relaxed against David as he too hit his. They tumbled down onto the bed panting and sweaty. " Oh god..." Kurt whispered and kissed David's cheek.

" You were so tight..." David smiled looking at him and Kurt blushed.

" Shut up, pervert!" Kurt stammered embarassed.

" You know you like it!" David chuckled kissing him.

(A/N: I kept it PG because this is my Final so i don't think my teacher would have approved a heavy sex scene... so if you guys want a super dirty version request so in the reviews and I shall do an extra of what really happened. ;) Thanks for reading!)


	6. Rated R Chapter I promised :

David turned and showed his tattoo that was in beautiful caligraphy that spelled out Kurt and David with a banner. Kurt blushed then hit him on the tat. " Why did you do that?" he demanded pretending to be mad but David merely pushed him back down.

" Be quiet you know you like it." he stated when kurt pushed his hands under David's boxers and cupped his firm ass.

" Maybe..." Kurt admitted as he pushed David's boxers down and sighed feeling David's warm tone body on top of his.

It had been so long... he thought as they battled with their mouths again. David took his time preparing Kurt before taking him.

His hand slowly cupped Kurt's hardened ercetion, squeezing and pumping slightly on the reddening cock. Kurt swallowed down the tightness in his throat as he gasped each time David's hand got close to the small hole on the head of his cock. " Oh God..." he whimpered and dug his fingers into David's back. David smirked as he lowered his hand down the clef of Kurt's balls and fingered the line of his asscheeks.

" Oh baby..." he whispered into his ear and pulled on his lobe. Kurt spreaded his legs some more and groaned feeling David's finger tickling his entrance. " Your so tight..." he whispered and bit Kurt above his collarbone.

Kurt yelped and wiggled under him, his eyes closing tight as he picked up on David's kinky delight. " Oh yeah... I haven't even touched myself... I was waiting for you... I knew you'd cone home." Kurt whispered into his ear and David groaned pulling roughly on Kurt's hair making the pale flesh of his neck available to his hungry mouth and began to ravish him.

" Baby..." He growled as he made multiple red blouches on Kurt's neck.

Kurt blushed and pushed David up. He kneeled on the bed as David leaned back watching Kurt curiously. " What are you doing, Kurt?" he asked and Kurt smirked and pushed him down on the bed.

" Shut up." he hissed and kissed him then laughed moving down his neck kiss him slowly down his chest and groaned in delight. There was only one small place of hair that excited Kurt more then anything. David's happy trail.

David smirked hearing Kurt's giggle/groan. Kurt moved down David's stomach and when David felt the hot breath on his cock he held his breath as Kurt opened his mouth and took him in. " Fuck..."

Kurt smirked and lowered himself as far as he could before he started to gag. Even then though, he gagged more on his cock because he knew David loved it. He came back up and took a few breath before doing it again when David pulled him up. " Lets try a different position..." he said and stood up and watched Kurt kneel infront of him.

Kurt cupped David's ass and brought him back towards him to continue his previous actions. He had the strong hard on in his mouth when David grabbed a handful of Kurt's hair and thrusted into his mouth making Kurt gag on the lenght invading the space behind his ubula. " Fuck yea..." David spat and continued to buck his hips as Kurt gagged and breathed threw his nose to keep the nausae feeling at bay.

" That's right you cum-slut, take that big fat cock..." David growled and Kurt whimpered and looked up at David with watery eyes.

" Mmmm god Kurt..." he groaned and pulled his cock out of Kurt's mouth only to have Kurt grab ahold of it again and suck on the head, and run his tongue up the head.

" Oooh you naughty bed, do you need to be spanked?" he chuckled in a deep voice and Kurt cooed as he tightened his grip on David's cock.

Kurt was a spank whore, but only for David after he came back from war. When he came back he was willing to do any dirty, nasty trick in the book but after a while he'd grow out of that state of mind and not want to because he didn't want to hurt Kurt. " No... don't spank me." Kurt pleaded innocent like but David merely pushed him aside and kneeled to kneaded his pale bottom.

Kurt lifted his ass up some feeling David's rough hands playing with his ass. " Oh Dave that feels so good." he whispered and yelped when David brought his hand down on his ass roughly.

" Yeah?" David asked and spanked his bottom again.

Kurt yelped and moved his hips inward away from him when David rudely spreaded his cheeks apart and spat on his hole before lowering and began to rim Kurt's tight ring. God he was really tight! David thought as it was hard to push his tongue into him.

Kurt gasped at the suddeness and lifted his ass to David. God he loved being rimmed by David. He always knew what to do. Kurt lifted his head and then looked at him before a long shiver ran over his body. David opened his eyes to see Kurt sex face and narrowed his eyes as he pulled away to push a finger into him to loosen him up.

" Oh god!" Kurt whimpered as David began to pump his finger in and out of him.

" Yeah baby... you like that finger in your ass huh?" He demanded.

" Yes! Yes, oh yes!" Kurt whispered and looked at him pleadingly. David smirked and then pushed another finger into him.

David loved it when Kurt began to loose himself. He sisccored Kurt until he knew Kurt was well ready for him and then moved back and spat on his hand to slick his cock up and then pushed the head of his cock into Kurt's ass.

" Ah!" Kurt moaned loudly as David grunt.

" Shit... I'm gonna have to work you. Your so tight baby." He growled and thrusted deeper into him and Kurt whimper.

" Gentler..." he begged but David shook his head.

" How will I get you all loose like you use to be if I go gentel?" he asked and Kurt whimpered as David thrusted into him again.

Kurt's scream filled the room as he grasped David's thighs and shivered. God David was so big! It hurt, but it didn't. He felt like he was being ripped into two pieces and then he felt like he was being massaged. God!

David grabbed Kurt's hips and pulled him deeper onto his pole before picking up with his spanking. " Mmm so beautiful..." David growled as his arm muscles flexed while he wrapped them around Kurts waist to get deeper into him.

Kurt gasped and was seeing the stars as David's cock brushed against his prostate. " Le-left..." he whimpered and David angled his hips to the left slightly and pusjed in again to have Kurt fall from his knees.

" YES!" Kurt cried and shook as he took in deep breaths.

David chuckled evily and lifted his hips some as Kurt clawed the ground as he continued thrusting hitting that sweet spot again. Dear god, Kurt was so fucking HOT! When had they had this great of fucking sex? he thought.

Kurt moaned and cried as his mind became jummbled. " Oh yes..." He whispered and felt like he was going to pass out if this continued, but also felt his peak coming. " Oh... so close, Davie!" he encouraged and David nodded.

David joulted his hips forward as he cummed into Kurt's ass and Kurt tightened around him as he cummed onto their floor.

All was quiet. From tears, laughs, moans, screams and whimpers as they two rode up to exstacy together the quiet let them both catch their breaths and moved up onto the bed. They tumbled down onto the bed panting and sweaty. " Oh god..." Kurt whispered and kissed David's cheek.

" You were so tight..." David smiled looking at him and Kurt blushed.

" Shut up, pervert!" Kurt stammered embarassed.

" You know you like it!" David chuckled kissing him.

(A/N: As promised I gave you the edition my friends demanded from me when I got to school today and I really enjoyed watching my teacher squirm while reading.;) Thanks for reading!)


	7. Chapter 7

The next thing David knew was he was waking to the shrieking and babbling of a baby and Kurt laughing. He sat up in bed and looked over to where Kurt had been asleep and frowned. Where was that husband of his?

He drapped his feet over the edge of the bed and then stood up stretching as he walked to the door of the room that was partly closed. He peered out the door once he heard the childish shriek again and saw little Penelope crawling her way down the hallway in her dipare. Kurt came down the hallway with clothes in one hand and hair ties in the other. " Don't you want to get dressed?" he asked her and the laughing child answered with a giggleing answer.

" No!"

Kurt sighed dramatically and David smirked opening the door as Penelope past and swooped her up. " Ha Ha!" he laughed and lifted her above his head. Penelope clapped her hands together excitedly and looked down at David laughing as Kurt walked up and slipped tights on to the baby girl before she could excape. " One!" he counted and then slipped the bloomers on her, " Two!" and then when David lowered her so she was straddling David's side he slipped the blue dress onto her. " Three!" he smiled and looked at David and leaned towards him and kissed David on the cheek.

" Good morning." he whispered to him and having watched Kurt do it, Penelope turned and pressed her lips to his cheek and smiled. David laughed as Kurt began to babble about how cute she was.

It was then David noticed Kurt and Penelope were dressed nicely, " Where you two going?" he asked confused and Kurt laughed.

" The Karofsky's are going to the Hummel's." Kurt corrected and David smirked. How many times had Kurt ran on about how he was a Karofsky just as much as a Hummel? God how he missed him.

" Get over here." David glared and pulled Kurt into his embarce, as well as Penelope.

He held his daughter and his husband closely, and smiled as they hugged him back. This was how it was going to be... forever until death do they part. Loved. Together and Happy. They would spend their Christmas together... their first and everything would go back to how it was suppose to be.

" Mama..." Penelope cooed and cuddled closer to David as Kurt and David looked at her surprised. David was shocked. Mama? He slowly turned to Kurt whom laughed quietly.

" Don't look at me!" he laughed as Penelope smiled at Kurt.

" Well who taught her the word?" David asked.

" well me..." Kurt began as she said the four letter word again.

" Mama."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh as well as backing away from David whom looked at Penelope and began to try to explain to her he was her 'dada'. Her 'daddy'. He 'dad'. But no.

" Mama!" she shriked and David glared at her for a moment before hugging her. He couldn't verbally accept it but the fact she classed him as something was enough. He'd rather be 'mama' then nothing at all.

( A/N: So this was the last Chapter I wrote for my teacher and he loved it. It took me by surprise when he wrote a post-it note on my binder of work which wrote-i quote-

" Akashia(thats my name),

This was an excellent read and I fully enjoyed the creativity and feeling of warmth and home-i-ness it has. Many familys have this thorn in their side and I am one of them, continue you to persue your dream, and continue to open the eyes of others with the possiblities."

Then I found out that my English teacher was gay and I was SHOCKED. He is always so against it that it never struck me that he was gay. Then I found out that his partner was my Chemistry teacher. Haha! I have had THE BEST last day of school! :D

Any who! This is the end unless Many people request a part two. Bye bye my readers!)


End file.
